You Got Mail
by Wildcat Abby
Summary: An out of the blue letter shakes up McG's life.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there!

Life is pulling me at different directions right now so my fanfic writing takes a backseat. Oh but The Brave team is still very much in my heart. If you have spared a moment to read any of my stories, thank you and hopefully I haven't wasted any of your time :)

I will try my best to update whenever possible.

Much Obliged,

Abby

 **You Got Mail**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a typical Sunday morning with McG and Amir playing cornhole until Preach shouted "McG, you got mail!"

McG continues on tossing the horseshoe and just yelled back at Preach "Did Jaz hacked my email and left it in the open again? I'll check it later." Looking at Amir and shaking his head "I'm telling you, lately that ninja is guessing all my passwords correctly."

"Maybe you should think of better passwords than _TheSexiestMedic07_ or _ICureWhatAilsYouBaby_ " Amir's laughing and before McG can answer his jab, Preach's voice loomed once again.

"Nope. It's actual mail. Like snail mail" Preach informed him waving the envelope.

Not expecting that, he misses the mark. The medic is stunned. There is no one that he knows would write him an actual physical letter.

He stills and hands Amir the last horseshoe. He went to where Preach stood and got the envelope. No return address. Post marked Billings, Montana. Okay… now his curiosity is peaked and heart is beating faster than before.

He went to his room for privacy. Taking a deep breath and having an inner monologue _just like a band aid Joseph rip it off_. He tears the side of the envelope and unfolded the letter. It read:

 _Dear Joseph,_

 _I hope this letter reaches you well. Forgive me if this is so out of the blue. I'm not sure if remember me, but we met at a bar in Billings three years ago. You were celebrating being promoted to Sargent with your friends. My name is Marilyn. I promise I'm neither a stalker nor a groupie._

 _You bought me a drink and you gave me your name and your newly promoted rank and told me that I could trust you flat out. I was shocked and asked you if it was the alcohol talking but you proved to me that you were not drunk and can handle your liquor well. I don't know why but my instincts made me trust you fast enough and we danced the night away. It was my one night of fun, my to hell with fate! We continued the celebration at my apartment but you were gone before sunrise. Does any of this ring a bell? To be honest, I sure hope so because you have always been on my mind Joseph._

 _Are you going back home anytime soon? I would love to meet up with you and maybe this time you will allow me to buy you a drink. You know, to catch up and thank you for your service._

 _Enclosed is my new mobile number. I do hope to hear from you soon._

 _Be well and stay safe,_

 _Marilyn_

It was odd. 3 years and suddenly she contacts him. Why? There has got to be a sensible reasoning to it. He remembers her actually, very well in fact. I saw her sitting at the bar alone nursing her drink. I don't know what it is about her but I'm drawn to her. Her dark hair was pulled up high in her head in some kind of a bun, with loose strands falling around her shoulder. That shoulder is bare because she was wearing an off shoulder top and I thought it was sexy as fuck. I wanted to sweep the falling strands and kiss her neck but I didn't want to scare her away so I mustered the courage and introduced myself.

His trip down memory lane was interrupted by a soft knock on his door. He put the letter under his pillow.

"Hey, any chance you have spare hot compress bag? I'm having cramps." Jaz says as she opens the door.

"Yeah, I have one here" he stands up and got the bag. "You need ibuprofen to go with that?" he asks handing it to her.

"No, this is fine" she answers. Jaz noticed McG didn't tease her about her time of the month. No _Congrats Jaz you're not pregnant_ or _look out Jaz's mood swing snapped_ joke. It doesn't bother her and usually expects it from him as part of their banter. Something is off.

"You okay? You seem very quiet." she presses

"Yeah, just have something on my mind and it's giving me a headache."

"Maybe you should take that ibuprofen you're offering. I can get you a glass of water" She was about to leave the room when McG stops her.

"I'm fine Jaz. I'll get the water. You take your rest and holler at me if you need anything else ok?"

Jaz nods and leaves the room with "you know where to find me if you need to talk". McG gave her a salute and a "roger that". He got the letter from under the pillow and reread it for what feels like the 100th time.

Later that evening, Preach made his grilled chops in honey bourbon sauce after Jaz outed him saying that it was one of the best dinners she ever had when she went home with Preach to meet his family.

Amir observed though that McG haven't eaten much during dinner which is weird because the medic loves pork chops. He moved closer to Dalton and spoke low voice "Have you spoken to McG?"

Dalton raised his head and looked at the medic just as McG got up the table and went inside the sleeping quarters. "No why, what's up?"

"Well, he didn't eat much and he keeps to himself since getting the letter this morning." Amir stated.

"What letter?"

"Preach gave him a snail mail and he's been quiet since."

"Alright, thanks for the heads up. I will talk to him in a bit"

Amir nodded and joined Jaz on the table who was preparing tea.

Dalton proceeded to look for Preach to ask him about the letter. He waited until he's finished his conversation on the phone with one of his daughters.

"Preach, any idea who sent the mysterious letter to McG?"

"No brother and unfortunately McG is not on a sharing mood on this one. The envelope was address directly to him. No return address but post mark was Billings, Montana. "

"Montana… so it's from his hometown. Do you think it's regarding his mom? Or his absentee father?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"McG was home, what? 3 years ago? It could happen then. It's the only timeline that would make sense since he/she knows that he will be stationed here. Question is who?"

"I can try talking to him again Top. "

"No, I'll do it. Get some rest. Thanks Preach."

Top grabbed two bottles of beer then proceeded to knock on McG's door.

McG didn't plan on having dinner but since it was Preach who cooked, it's sort of a "special occasion" he joined his team at the table. He managed a few bites but in all honesty, McG didn't taste any of the food that he ate. His stomach is knots. The theories in his head are swirling and it's gnawing at him. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door.

"It's open" he answers.

Adam walks in to see McG shove the letter in his desk drawer. He offered him the bottle "Care for a night cap?"

He looks at Top and the beer bottle. He decides against it. He pressed his thumbs on his temples and began rubbing it in. "Pass for now Top. Do you need something?"

"Ok, who are you and what have you done to our McG? The guy I know will never pass on beer."

He had a slight smile and admitted "I feel a major migraine coming in" hoping his CO would let it go for now.

Adam observes McG. This is the most troubled he had seen him and he's usually with a ready smile, happy go lucky kind of guy.

"Ok, out with it. What's happening? Who wrote you a letter? Is this about your mom? Preach told me it's from Montana. We can't help you if you don't open up man."

"It's from a woman named Marilyn, a woman I met at a bar 3 years ago. She suddenly wrote to me."

They were silent for a minute and seeing that McG won't speak voluntarily, Top decides to pry so more. "Okay, you have to be more specific that than. You meet a lot of women."

"C'mon Top" McG sighs.

"Okay, is this the night we celebrated your promotion? I vaguely remember you dancing with just one lady that night. Am I right?"

"Yup, she's the one."

"Okay, so what does the letter say? Does she need help? Is she in trouble? What?"

The medic got the letter from the drawer and gave it to him. He reads the letter. "For me, there is nothing specific in here that would raise a red flag. Why are you dreading this? Maybe she's just misses you, that's all."

"After 3 years? Out if the blue? I mean I know I'm unforgettable but…" he smirks trying to lighten the situation.

"That's what you get by being a ladies man" Top added jokingly.

"Top, you know I'm not really a ladies man right?" he sounded serious and waited for an answer.

"On the outside you seem embraced the persona but I believe you're one of the most loyal person I know McG."

Wow. He appreciates that from his CO. He could read him that well. "Thank you for that Top. I mean I'm not a saint and I've had relationships. I'm a one- woman-at- a-time man and this woman happens to be the one that I had instant connection with. I'm drawn to her like magnet."

"Why didn't you stay in touch with her if you feel that way?"

McG shrugs "You know the answer to that Top. Our job is not the top list of "relationship goals" material"

"That maybe true but there's a lot who still found their partners and are happily married. They find a way to make it work." Top pointed out. "Have you asked her about her thoughts on a relationship with someone in the military?"

"Nah, not along those lines but we just had one night."

"Because I think she might be open to it. You were upfront with that when you introduced yourself as Sargent." He reminds him.

McG was quiet for a moment. He hadn't thought about it that way.

"So why not call her and remove yourself from this self- imposed mind prison. Satisfy your curiosity. Call her up McG." Top advises.

Given this new perspective, he feels a little better. "Thanks Top. I will call her now."

"You might want to wait until it's not 2 in the morning her time. That will help making things more favourable for you."

"Uhm yeah that would be a good idea too. Thanks again Top. Now, anytime you want to talk about you and Jaz, I'm all ears too…"

Adam smiles and sees that McG's mood is picking up so he got up and gives him a look. "Really?! You went there? The things I do for this team…" He murmurs, shaking his head and closing the door after him.

The medic felt a little lighter after their talk. _Yeah, I'm just probably reading too much into the letter._ He went to bed and sleep finally claims him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there fellow Bravers!

Hope you enjoy!

I appreciate the feedbacks/comments :)

Much Obliged,

Abby

 **Chapter 2**

01 Aug 2014

Billings, Montana

Joseph "McG" McGuire is on fucking cloud nine. He is now a Sergeant. His friends threw him a surprise party at Billy's bar. His mom is proud, the drinks were flowing, his friends singing and dancing. Jaz is on loan to another unit and currently on a short assignment so she skyped earlier to give her congratulations. For now it's only Preach, Top and Elijah with him playing pool.

He looks at the beer he is nuzzling. Life is good he thought. His gaze wanders to the bar and then stops at the woman sitting alone. He doesn't know why but he's drawn to her. Her dark hair was pulled up high in her head in some kind of a bun, with loose strands falling around her shoulder. That shoulder is bare because she was wearing an off shoulder top and he thought it was sexy as fuck. He wanted to sweep the falling strands and kiss her neck but he didn't want to scare her away or be slapped. He leaves the guys and musters the courage to introduce himself.

"Evenin' ma'am. Is this seat taken?" She is more beautiful up close.

She raises her eyebrows at him surprised by the greeting. "Ma'am? I like that you're polite. Some guys just assume and sit down."

"Well I'm different." He says confidently.

"Because you're a gentleman?"

"Even better. I'm a soldier. United States Army First Sergeant, Joseph McGuire at your service ma'am. Friends call me McG." He held out a hand which she ignores.

"Have you been drinking?" she instead asks. _He's a soldier? He could be a runway model_ she thought.

"First beer. How about you?" he answers with a smile.

"Same." She replies raising her almost empty beer.

"Good. Let me get us a refill." He orders the drink and turns back the attention to her. "So is the seat taken?" he asks again.

"Don't you see my friend Capser there seated? You're hurting his feelings."

He surprises her by talking to the empty chair. "Casper, do you mind moving? You know since you're not drinking and just lurking. Good? Thanks buddy." He sat down next to her.

"Impressive. Not scared of ghost huh? Usually when I say that, they're like, ok crazy lady bye."

"What Casper? He's a friendly ghost. Wait, are we both sure we're not drunk because we're having a conversation about invisible beings?"

They both laugh and she realizes she likes his laugh. _Danger! This guy is Danger!_

He continues, "Besides as my friend Preach once said, "Don't be afraid of ghosts. Be afraid of those living"."

"Wise man, your friend Preach. Maybe I can meet him?" she said teasingly.

"You may, but unfortunately for you and fortunately for me, he is happily married." His voice laced with a bit of jealousy.

"Woah, hold up. I said meet him not marry him." She holds her hands up defending herself. He wipes his brow as if he's relieved and ups his game again by giving her one of his hot stare-smile combo.

"Well Sergeant McGuire, I'm charmed" she says offering her hand.

He takes it and places a quick kiss "Charmed. Unique name."

"No silly, my name's Marilyn." she lets out a giggle.

"That's even sexier than charmed." he counters.

" _You're_ a charming goofball." she says playfully.

"Hey, that's what's written in my yearbook. See I think we're meant to be." he says convincingly.

Her eyes widen with astonishment. "Wow really?"

"Nah, I just like seeing you laugh." he confesses.

"Dang it, I'm so gullible." she laughs covering her face.

"No, you're so beautiful" he says instantly.

She peeks through her fingers and sees that he is still staring at her. She is blushing and feels her body temp spiking up. Never had she felt so strongly attracted to someone she just met. She has a feeling that Sergeant Joseph McGuire is going to change her life.

He took a sip from his drink and continues on "As a soldier, it's my duty to protect you."

"Ok, I'll bite. I'm not in any danger. What are you supposedly protecting me from?"

"From being bored out of your mind. I'm a good guy. You're safe with me. You see those guys playing pool? Those are members of my unit. The bearded guy is my commanding officer Top, the tall guy is the very married Preach, and the preppy guy is Elijah. Any of them will vouch for me." He waves at them and they reciprocated by raising their beer bottles. He leans into her ear. "What do you say Marilyn? Take a chance on me?"

By some unexplainable force, she feels in her gut that he's saying the truth. Why not? To hell with fate, she needs to let go and have fun.

She gave a slight nod. Someone put a coin in the jukebox and shouted "Line Dance Time!"

"They're calling us." McG says standing up and offering his hand.

"What who? " When she realized what he meant, she shook her head immediately. "Oh no no no! I don't dance. I only know how to twerk . You know, like Miley." She's trying not to laugh.

He stops, gaging her if she's telling the truth. "Ok twerking – good – noted for future reference." "Now I teach you how to dance like the father, Billy Ray." He winks. _Winks!_ This guy is so hot and near him, she feels she's melting.

Achy Breaky Heart starts playing. They joined the people gathered on the dance floor. At first they were in different directions than the majority but they're able to catch up. It was one song after the other. The crowd is now singing, clapping, and dancing cohesively.

They were exhausted. McG got them each a bottle of water. It is funny how they get each other's quirky jokes. She never laughed so hard in a long while and she very badly needed that. She's really having fun.

Since it's a Thursday, the bar is closing in early. Bartender yells for last orders. McG spoke to his friends and they ended their conversations with claps on the back and chin ups.

"You're not going with them?" she questions.

"Nah, not yet. We will be at each other's faces for a long time at our base in Adana, Turkey so if I can delay that for a little bit longer I'll take it." he jokes.

"My apartment is a few blocks away. We can hang out there if you want." she timidly offers.

"Lead the way." He pays for their drinks.

It was a good night to walk. The full moon lights up the clear night sky. Inside her apartment, she offers to make him coffee.

He went to the living room and saw some old records.

She handed him a cup and waits for his reaction. When he sips the coffee, he moans "This is good coffee."

She's glad he likes her coffee. "Thanks. I'm a barista at the coffee shop near the bar."

He took another sip and placed his cup down. He stood up motioning to the turntable. "May I?"

"Go ahead." She picks up the coffee cups and places it at the sink. She suddenly feels him behind her.

"Ms. Marilyn, would you be so kind to dance with me?" _Crazy Love_ by Vin Morrison starts playing on the background.

She turns around and places her hands into his. They start slow dancing in the kitchen.

"I wanted to do this the first time I saw you at the bar." He places the loose tendril behind her ear. Then he traces the path to her neck and to the bared shoulder repeatedly.

They continue to stare at each other, memorizing their features as he leans in and ask. "May I kiss you?" his voice deep.

She angles her face closing her eyes. "Yes."

He presses his lips to hers and then draws back quickly making her open her eyes and say "Wait, that's it? I was kinda expect …"

He didn't let her finish her sentence as he delves into her open mouth. He kisses her hungrily and tastes her. She has never been kissed with this intensity before and she loves it.

McG breaks the kiss and give them time to catch their breaths. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I love the way you kiss Joseph. Kiss me more." He happily complies and he thinks he can never get tired of kissing her. Then he felt her hands under his shirt. He watch as she lazily trace his abs and the lower V shape . When she dips low and reached for the button of his pants, he stops her hands. She places soft kisses on his chest. "Mari babe, are you sure you want to do this? I'm not expecting … We can just…I mean I'll be deployed… I can't really com…" He can't seem to complete his sentences while Marilyn's hands are exploring.

Her hands dipped further south and McG let out a groan. "I got a nickname huh?" She bites her lips and continues to tease him. "I'm sure. Sergeant babe."

He asks the direction of her bedroom and he picks her up and carries her while continuing to kiss her. He places her on top of the bed and tells her to take off her clothes. She stripped like her clothes were on fire and helps him with the remaining of his. Grabbing a condom, he joins her in the bed and makes love to her until they're both satiated.

He was awakened by the beep of his phone. He kisses her forehead and untangled himself from her carefully so he won't wake her. He checks the voice message. It was from Elijah. "Yo McG. Top wants to move out in 0530H. Get your ass here ASAP."

He checked the time its 0500H. He steps into the en suite bathroom and hit the call button. "E, what's up? I thought we had till the next day or two. " he says in a low voice.

"No, Deputy Director Campbell called Top an hour ago. We are needed to assist in Jaz's mission in Dubai ASAP." says Elijah

"Fuck. Be there soon." He drops the call and looks for his clothes. He doesn't want to leave her without saying goodbye but he had no choice. Once he finished dressing up, he looks at Marilyn whose sleeping like an angel. He kisses her forehead for the last time and quietly left. He jumps into the first cab he saw and goes to their meet up.

"Cutting it close bro." Elijah greets him.

He fists bumps him and hops in the waiting car. He pulled out his phone and sent a text message to his mom that he already left for deployment. Fuck he feels like a bastard, he wasn't able to leave her a note. He does not even have Marilyn's phone number. Fuck! He thought he has at least a day or two before they leave Montana. He hopes that Marilyn would be able to forgive him. This probably this is for the best. She deserves someone better than him.

Marilyn woke up with a smile on her face, remembering the events that turned into to be the best night of her life. She turns and sees an empty bed. She calls out. No one answered. She got up and searched her apartment. No one else was there. He didn't even leave a note. She definitely feels like a fool. She dropped to the sofa and started crying until there's no more tears left.


	3. Chapter 3

Fellow Bravers,

Appreciate the time you spend reading my fanfics.

Much Obliged,

Abby

 **Chapter 3**

 **Present day**

"Hi Marilyn it's me. Joseph. Joseph McGuire. I just got your letter. Uhm How are you?" his voice sounding every bit nervous.

When she heard his voice, she can't actually believe that it is happening. That he got the letter. She grips her phone tightly. "Hi Joseph, it's nice of you to call me. I'm good. You?"

Hearing her voice again is like a punch in the gut. With a deep breath "I'm good too. Listen, let's just get it out of the way. About that morning, I was called in and was redeployed as soon as I got off the cab. I didn't have the time to write you a note. When I was in the car, I realized I didn't have your number. I thought I had at least 2 more days there and didn't expect to leave sooner. I didn't mean to leave like that. I'm truly sorry Marilyn. I hope you can forgive me. "

It took her a while to give a response. She was glad to know that he left because he needed to and not that he was just simply done with her. 

"I only hated you for a week. I sort of realized something like that might've happened after I cleared my head and came to the same realization that I didn't have your number as well. So yes, I forgive you. " she says.

He let out a huge sigh of relief and hope springs up from his chest "Only a week? What happened on the next?"

"I started missing you." she admits truthfully.

He closes his eyes and groans, wishing he could hug and kiss her "I miss you too Mari."

Hearing him call her the nickname he gave her after so long makes her heart flutter.

"So it was a good thing you remembered where I was stationed. I thought of looking for you but I didn't have much to go on, and then I'm always overseas on assignment. "

"I recall everything about that night Joseph. I debated sending you a letter many times. I don't know if you'll remember me to be honest. Maybe you do those things regularly. I don't know. I don't even know if you currently have a girlfriend or a wife. Do you?" She anxiously waits for his answer.

"Mari babe, the answer to your question is no. I don't usually do one night stands nor do I have a girlfriend or a wife. I remember you perfectly and since we're being honest with each other, I am drawn to you like magnet from the start. I never had that connection with anybody else. Only you." He assures her.

"Can we do this via Skype, please I want to see you?" he adds.

"Uhm" she hesitates. She looks at her surroundings. No can do.

"Are you at work now? Maybe we can schedule the call?" he offers.

"No but I can't skype right now. Text me your schedule and we'll see ok? I'm sorry I have to cut this short."

"Ok will do and it's not a problem. Thanks for reaching out and accepting my apologies Mari."

"Ok you're welcome. Ok bye… oh wait, stay safe Joseph."

"I always try to babe. Talk to you soon. Bye."

McG was smiling from ear to ear after the call and hadn't realized Jaz had approached him and continues to give him knowing looks. "What?" he says.

"Nothing. It's just that I haven't seen you smile that big in a while, it's like you're auditioning for a toothpaste commercial or something." Jaz teases.

"It's the "or something" Jaz" he admits.

"Woah and now you're using air quotes" she feigns a surprise gasp.

"C'mon Jazzy, let's go find Top so you can have the same big smile." He puts her arms around her making her escape impossible and lead her outside the hut.

After ending the call, Marilyn is shaken. She knows she has to do this one day, she readied herself for it but when the time came, she almost crumbled. _Lord give me strength._ She blew out the breath she's been holding onto.

Next on the plan is to get him to visit. It's the whole point of why she reached out. She needs him to come to her .Not sure how to go about it yet without giving much away. She needs to explain in person.

McG was glad to receive the text message from Marilyn the next day. They will Skype tonight. He is anxious and Amir was giving him flak about it.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day, Joseph McGuire is nervous for a Skype call with a woman. That only means one thing, this one is different." Amir states and continues to stare at him.

"She _is_ different and I kind of want to know where this relationship could possibly lead." the medic admits.

Like the ninja that she is, Jaz comes out of nowhere and lets out a small scream "Woah, did that word just came out of McG's mouth? Relationship?! What's happening? Are you sick?" Jaz put her hand on McG's forehead checking his temp.

"Hardy har har Jaz. I know the word. It's the same word that you and Top are pretending you don't have." He cheekily answers.

"Wait what? I …You … ugh" Jaz realizes her retort bit her in the ass.

McG and Amir fist bumps as they watch Jaz stomp away.

Marilyn was nervous for the Skype. Excited but so nervous. She made sure they wouldn't be interrupted. Her laptop beeps indicating the incoming video call.

"Hey there babe! It's _so_ good to see you again. You look beautiful as ever." he greets with the smile that makes her butterflies in her stomach flutter.

She blushes at and returned his smile. "Hello Jospeh, you're looking good too." Looking good is an understatement. His jaw is still covered with that soft looking beard that makes you want to reach out and touch it. His chest and arms seems bigger. _Yup definitely hunkier._ She continues the inappropriate thoughts in her head and didn't realize that the medic has already asked her a question.

"Mari babe?"

"Huh? What? Yes, I think you're hunkier now." she blurts out. _Wait what? Where the hell is your filter Marilyn Madeline Smith?!_

McG smiling continues to tease her. "Not the answer I'm expecting but I'm glad you think so. My question was, are you still in Billings?"

She blushed. "Oh yeah but I moved out of the apartment. I got a slightly bigger one near the school."

"So not a barista anymore?" he asks.

"You remember that?"

"Of course I do. Told you I too remember everything from that evening plus that good coffee. So what do you do now?"

"I do part time with them whenever my schedule allows it. I'm also currently a Teaching Assistant. I teach pre-school. Do you like kids? " she asks acting nonchalant.

"Wow busy bee. Uhm, I guess. I liked to think I'm a cool uncle. I'm an only child but my cousins have several children. The coolest thing about being an uncle is that when I'm tired with them, I can always return them kids to their parents." he answers.

She laughs nervously and eyes looking anywhere but the screen. "Uh huh."

"Hey you okay?" noting a change in her mood.

"Yeah, I am." She nods but internally she starts to panic. Thinking fast, she presses her ringtone to make it seem that she has an incoming call. "Oh, it's my boss. I have to take his call." she blurts out.

"At 9pm at night, why is he calling you?" He gritted his teeth. He never meant to say the words strongly but it is what it is.

"I don't know. That's why I need to take it. Let's talk soon ok bye. Stay safe." she ended the session.

McG doesn't like how that ended. He wasn't even able to say anything. It was like she was in a hurry to get rid of him and talk to this guy. Jealousy rears its ugly head. He didn't get to ask if she has a boyfriend _or_ much worse, a husband. But he feels she won't reach out if she's married unless she needs help. Fuck! This is stressing him out. He knows what to do. He needs Top.

He finds him drinking coffee staring at Jaz who's doing target practice with Preach.

He clears his throat "Top, have a minute?"

Nodding his head "Sure, what's up?"

"Do you think I can take some of my vacation time, for about two weeks?"

"You're going home?" his CO asks

"Yeah Billings, I want to see Marilyn." his mind went to picturing the last time he saw her in bed.

"And visit your mom?" Top adds.

"Huh?" he snaps out of it.

"Your mom, she also lives there." he reminds him

"Uh of course my mom too." the medic blushing a little.

Top just shakes his head. "Ok since we're light at the moment, I'll call Noah to send a temporary replacement for you then you're good to go."

"Excellent. Thanks Top." He goes back to the hut to get his plan in motion.

Hopping on the plane, he was surprised to hear his name called out. "Sgt. McGuire!"

He turns around to see the Elena Bernal, the stewardess who helped them take out a terrorist group in Colombia.

"Elena, nice to see you. How are you?" Noting the uniform he says "I see you no longer work at Aero Azura."

"No not anymore. I've been with Turkish Airlines since last year. Where's the rest of your team?" she asks.

"At the base. This is a personal trip." He noticed that the other stewardess are giggling and waving at them. He just nodded at them and said "Afternoon ladies." An action which resorted to more giggling.

"I'm sorry about that" apologizing for her colleagues. "If you're travelling alone, I can bump you up in first class." Elena offers.

"That's very kind of you but there's really no need" he says

"Oh yes there is. It's no trouble at all. Please follow me."

She got him a window seat in first class, asked his drink of choice and comes back with a cold Hieneken on hand. "Thank you for service Sgt. McGuire and it so nice to see you again. Press the button when you need anything else." He thanks her and stretches his legs and thought flying first class is definitely a good way to start his vacation.

He arrived at Billings Logan International airport at 1630H. He passed by the flower shop and gets an orchid arrangement. He makes a mental note to ask her about her favorite flower. He rented a car and drove to the school.

He went to the Human Resources Office and he was surprised to see his mom's friend Mrs. Jenkins at the desk by the window.

"Mrs Jenkins?" he calls out.

"Why is that you Joseph McGuire? I hope my eyes aren't failing me?" She gets up and opens the door for him.

He gives her a nod "Yes it's me ma'am."

"Come here and give this old lady a hug." She gives him a tight hug. "It's good to have you home. Boy, your momma didn't mention you going home and I've just saw her last Sunday in church."

"Yeah, she doesn't know that I'm here. I'm surprising her too so please don't tell her yet. Actually, I need a favor Mrs. Jenkins"

"Well anything for you my boy." she responds.

"I'm happy you said that because I need an address for one of your Teaching Assistant, Marilyn Smith. Do you know her? She teaches pre-school."

There was a change in demeanor in Mrs. Jenkins. Her eyebrow shoots up. "I know Marilyn. Question is, how do _you_ know her?"

"I met her here at Billy's Bar last time I was home. We recently reconnected and I wanted to surprise her."

Mrs. Jenkins just stares into space for a few minutes.

"Mrs. Jenkins?" he gives her a tap on the shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah, a cloud was lifted and now I can see clearly." she says.

He gave her a quizzical look. "Huh? I'm sorry I don't follow Mrs. Jenkins."

"I know you don't boy. I know you don't. I usually don't do this but I'm going out of a limb here for you, don't make me regret it. You hear me? Don't hurt her. If you do, I don't care if you're special ops or whatever 3 lettered government office you work for, I'll hunt you down and whoop your ass .That girl has been through enough."

She types in the computer and wrote down the address in a piece of paper. She shoves it in his hands and turns her back on him before he can say a word.

He was surprised by her reaction. Are they talking about the same Marilyn Smith? She seems fine when they skyped two days ago. Hurt her? That's the farthest thing on his mind, not if he can help it.

He didn't have to drive far because the address is just a few blocks away. Gathering the orchid arrangement, he checks the address again and presses the doorbell. "I hope this is the correct one" he mutters to himself.

"Just a minute" yells from somewhere in the back.

Yeah, sounds like her. Fixing his shirt collar and the flowers at hand, he waits for her to open the door.

She didn't think to check the peephole before answering the door. She opens it wide.

"Surprise!" McG shouts and gives her the orchid and kisses her on the lips. It took a while to notice that she's not returning the kiss.

"Joseph…what are …are you really…here?" She is completely shocked. She grips his arms to check if he's real and then for support. Feels like her legs would give out soon. Her heart is beating a thousand beats per minute. _She's not prepared._

He put the orchids down. "Mari, are you okay babe? You look a little pale. Talk to me babe. Let's go inside and get you off your feet." He launches on full medic mode.

Marilyn still wasn't moving from the spot and fast losing whatever color she has left on her face. He stoops down and was about to gather her in his arms to carry her when a small voice appeared from behind her skirt, grasping her legs. "Mommy?"

He was taken aback. A little boy. A familiar looking little boy _. A little boy who looks exactly like him when he was young._

He slowly looks up at Marilyn whose eyes are brimming with fear and tears. He only mutters one word but with great certainty "Mine."

This is not how it was supposed to be. She wanted to explain but no words are coming out then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

With no season two of The Brave in sight, we are left to wonder how McG would react if he found out he has a child. It could be told in many different ways. I have two versions of this story myself. This is one that made the cut. Hope you enjoy my take on it and appreciate the feedbacks.

Much Obliged,

Abby

 **Chapter 4**

He was quick to catch Marilyn before she dropped to the floor. He carries her to the bedroom. He places her on the bed and goes to the en suite to check on her medicine cabinet. He went through the medicine checking for any allergy or prescribed drugs. There is nothing there but basic medicines for both her and the kid.

The kid sits on the bed and goes near his mom. "Mommy, wate up, mommy wate up"

He got the smelling salts he needed and proceeded to kneel where the kid is. "Hi my name is Joseph. I'm a friend of your mommy. You don't need to be afraid. Okay? What's your name?"

He nods and sniffles. "I'm JJ".

After a few minutes, he looks at his watch and feels the beats of her pulse. "JJ, I'm gonna help your mom. Don't worry." Her pulse is now steady and her breathing now more evenly. It was just shock. He would let her rest for a while then give the smelling salts a bit later. To distract the kid, he asks "Are you hungry?"

The kid said yes and he held his hand. He takes another glance at Marilyn. He smooths his free hand on her cheek, glad to see some of her color slowly returning onto her beautiful sleeping face.

They went to the kitchen and he places JJ on the chair. He opens the fridge and found only healthy, organic foods. He makes JJ a grilled cheese sandwich and some freshly squeezed orange juice.

The kid surprises him by giving him a wide smile and a "Twenk you". _This is my flesh and blood._

Mixed emotions hit him at the same time. He feels love, pride, happiness, sadness, also somewhat scared and everything else he cannot articulate now. It's all jumbled now but one thing is for sure, he can't be weak because his family needs him now. _MY family._ _My God I have a kid! Mom would be elated!_

He went to the bedroom to give Marilyn the smelling salts. When she came to, she panics and bolts upright. "Take it easy babe. You fainted."

"What?" her face expressing her anxiety.

"It's the shock." he strokes her cheek.

"OMG JJ!" She tries to sits up and McG places a gentle hand on her abdomen.

"It's ok. He's alright, I made him a sandwich and gave him some orange juice. He's watching Lilo and Stitch in the living room. I just checked up on him before I went here to check up on you. How are you feeling?" he asks as he continues to stroke her cheek.

 _Is this what it feels like to be at the eye of the storm?_ Mari asks herself. _He looks so calm. Does it mean that it will be chaotic soon?_

"Mari, I know your mind is working overtime. I can feel your pulse beating fast." he says.

She looks at his hands on hers. She didn't even notice that he's holding her.

"Mari, talk to me please. The conversations in your head, let's have it out in the open. Let's be honest with each other and talk it out like adults."

"This is not how I intended for you to found out. I have been thinking of ways to get you to come and see me in person without giving much away. What made you come here?" she asks.

"Jealousy. I was afraid I'm losing you to another guy?" he admits.

Her face shows her confusion "Wait what? Who?"

"Your boss."

"Uhm no, I faked the call. I kinda freaked out about your answer when I asked you if you liked kids." she confesses.

"I remember. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't love my own. My father abandoned us. I wouldn't want that for my kid."

"I'm sorry Joseph about your father." Raising her hands "I don't know where to start" she admits.

"Why don't we start first the day you found out you were pregnant. I want to know about that. " he says.

"At first I thought it was just flu. I've lost my appetite and been throwing up whatever little I was able to take in. I didn't think I'd get pregnant because you used a condom every time." she replies slightly blushing.

"Well, condoms break. We're you planning on telling me?"

"I wasn't sure to be honest. After confirming I'm pregnant, I have to find another job because my pay at the coffee shop alone won't be able to support us. I was fortunate enough to get the job at the school. I googled US bases in Adana, Turkey. I tried getting a phone number but the operator said they weren't allowed to give out numbers. Of course I understood that. She mentioned to try writing the letter. I drafted about 30 all telling that I'm pregnant with your son…Then, I realized that I don't know even if you remember me much less liked to have a kid … So I drafted another batch of letters without the pregnant part. Then I chickened out. So I temporarily put it on hold and just take it one day at a time. "she recalls.

She waited to see if he would ask any questions. Still stroking her hands, he just urged her to go on.

"He is very intelligent for his age. About a month ago after coming home from daycare, he asked me out of the blue …where is his daddy? How come he doesn't pick him up like the other kids' daddies? I answered as honestly and as simple as I could. I told him that you're away because even before you met me, you made an oath to protect this country… and millions of other people who need help…and that you would be here with us as soon as you are able to. He accepted it but I see a longing in eyes. I cried that night because I didn't know he was observing the other kids like that and comparing himself to them. I found the courage to mail you one of the letters. I had to try for his sake. I left the father's name in the birth certificate blank by the way."

Both of them are now misty eyed.

"Thank you for my son Mari."

She thought of different ways Joseph would react when he learned that he is a father. Thanking her was not one of them.

"Just like that, you believe him as yours? No paternity test? No threatening me to take him away from me? No thinking of I'm trying to use the child to trap you in a relationship?" She voices out those ugly scenarios that kept her awake at night.

"Yes, I believe he's mine because I have eyes, because I feel it in my gut." he says with conviction. "Why would I do any of those things? I would never separate you and JJ. I don't think you would be the kind of woman who would use her child just to get to a man. Also, I'm the one who pursued you not the other way around. He looks just like me Mari. It's like looking in the mirror. I have photos at my mom's house I'll show them to you."

She thinks that Joseph McGuire is truly different. Any other man would have said yes to at _least_ one of the questions she raised but not him. She gives a sigh of relief and can't believe that the worst part of what's she's worrying didn't even happened. She nods her head. "I would like that."

"We'll continue this important discussion later like updating his birth certificate, right now I want to be introduced to my son."

She panics a bit but then again he just said to be honest. She voices out her concern "Are you sure Joseph? Are you sure you want it to be _now_ , right this moment? You too had the shock of your life. It might be best for you to take time to think it over. Because you have to be _sure_ you want him. I can't have you break his heart. Like you, I have an important job and it's to protect him. Always what's best for him."

McG appreciated the fact that Mari will protect his son, even from himself, if it comes down to it. Just like what his mother did. His heart swelled. Mari's an incredible mother.

"I'm sure Mari, very sure. As I've said, my father wasn't around. I don't want him to experience that. I want to be in his life…In your life… I know we are moving at a fast pace. I'm crazy about you babe _and_ my son. I'm here for two weeks. If it's ok with you, I want to spend all of it here with you and JJ. We can use that time to relearn and learn more about each other. I promise you we will make this work Mari." he reassures her.

Her happiness cannot be contained. She barely was able to say yes to him spending all his time with them before she leaps into his arms and kisses him passionately.

"Mommy? Are you beder?" Caught, they both sprung away from each other quickly.

"There's a lot I have to teach him, like knocking" he grinning.

"He doesn't know how to do that yet because there wasn't any reason for him to knock before. I never had anyone in my bedroom before."

McG beams when he realizes what that meant. "So that means, I'm the only one in your life since we met?" he whispers.

She nods and mouths the word _yes_. She kneels to JJ's level. McG comes in closer and does the same. "Yes honey, I'm better." She pauses and cups his little face.

She takes a look at the medic. "This is it." she whispers.

"JJ, do you remember our talk about where your daddy is?"

"Uh-huh"

"Well, I've got good news for you. He just came back. Joseph Jeremiah Smith, I want you to meet Joseph McGuire. He is your daddy."

The kid looks at her then at McG and back to her. "Daddy?"

"Yes JJ" nodding and anxiously waiting for what her son would do.

He looks at McG and puts his little hands on the medic's scruffy jaw. JJ jumps into his arms and hugs him tightly, the crane of his neck absorbing his little sobs. "Daddy, wekom hom."


	5. Chapter 5

Your feedbacks and follows are very much appreciated :)

Much Obliged,

Abby

Chapter 5

It feels like a dream. First family dinner. It was fantastic to see how JJ quickly bonded with his father. They made homemade Hawaiian pizzas, making the kitchen a mess but it was priceless. It was also surprising to see that they found out they already share a quirky thing – they both eat pizza from the crust side going to the tip. It was a heartwarming sight.

JJ insisted that McG read him a bedtime story. A few sentences in, the kid was out like a light. Placing a kiss on his forehead, McG found Marilyn staring at them by the door.

"Ok one kid tucked in like a burrito. Done." He announces. "Now it's your turn." he says naughtily.

Daring him, she says coyly, "Just tucking me in? No hanky-panky?"

He smirks. "Oh there will be. I'll have you screaming my name in no time."

"You _are_ cocky, soldier."

He gives her a playful and teasing smile. "I'll show you how _cock_ -y I can be ma'am."

He closes the distance between them picks her up and carries her to the bedroom making a note to lock it. He maneuvers until her back was on the door. Gathering her arms, he places it above her head securing it with one hand. His free hand then roams over her body and starts unbuttoning her dress. He kisses her forehead, her nose, cheeks and then gives her lips a little nip. He worships every inch of her body. Good thing their son sleeps deeply through the night because in no time she was indeed screaming his name again and again.

She woke up to find McG still has his arms around her possessively. She can feel his breath slow and steady in her nape. She strokes his arms, traces the 07 mark on his shoulder, raises his hand to her lips and places a kiss.

He stirs. He looks out the window to see the sun's almost up.

"Hey, morning beautiful."

She turns around and kisses him on the chest. "Morning handsome."

He kisses the top of her head. "What are your plans for the day?"

"Nothing in particular. Why?" 

"How about we go visit my mom and introduce you both?"

She chews her lips "What today? Isn't that moving a little too fast?"

"No. We've lost a lot of time already. I want my mom to meet you both. Are you okay with it?"

It's time to face the music. "Okay. We'll do it today" she agrees.

"Thank you." He tips her chin up. "I've been meaning to ask, when I got your address from Mrs. Jenkins, she mentioned you had a hard time. Did you have a difficult pregnancy?"

She lowers her head and sidesteps the question. "Ah so that's where you got it. I was wondering how you found me." She playfully traces his abs.

"Mari." his voice warning that he's serious and wants answers.

Sighing, she gives in and answers. "Yeah Mrs. Jenkins knew a bit because she's one of my interviewers when I applied for the job and I was a bit showing already. She knew that I'm an only child with both parents gone. My only living relative is elderly aunt who's in home care halfway across the country. I thought my chances are nil because who would hire an about to be single mom to teach kids. I think she put in a good word for me. I'm really thankful that they gave me a chance. My water broke at 8 months .We're both touch and go for a while. I told them to if it comes to it, save my baby. The doctor and nurse on duty that day were my saviors, my angels. I was cleared after a week to go home but JJ had to stay in the NICU, so it's basically school –hospital – café routine for me about two months. "

Panic and fear grips his heart. He almost lost them and he wouldn't even know.

"I also found another angel in Katherine, a widower who lived right next door and owned this apartment. She'd watch JJ for me when I go to work or if sometimes I just needed to catch on sleep. She allowed me rent free for months then I insisted on paying her as soon as I got my loan from the bank. "

If only he knew. He has money set aside from his teenage modeling gigs. He would've sent it to her so she didn't need to work too much. She'd never had to apply for the loan.

"I'd like to meet Katherine. Thank her personally."

"Sadly, it's not possible anymore. She passed away the day after JJ turned one. Nobody else was there at the service but me and JJ and her lawyer. Katherine said in her will that JJ made her feel alive again. She gave everything away to charity except this apartment which she left to me and set up $30,000 trust fund for JJ."

Enveloping her in a tight hug "God, I'd wished I'd known Mari. I would've been by your side. Come hell or high water I'd come home to you." his voice cracking up a bit.

She relishes at the comfort of his embrace. She tips his chin up and sees in his eyes the sincerity of his words. She wipes the tear that McG didn't feel fall. They lay quietly in bed for a few minutes before he breaks the silence.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make heavy on conversation this early in the morning."

"No, it's alright. We need to have these talks whenever we can." she says.

"You want to change the mood?" his voice picking up.

"Yeah, Iet's change the subject for now." she agrees

"Ok then, morning sex it is." He starts to slide down.

She gasps and playfully jabs his shoulders. "God, you're insatiable."

"I didn't hear you complain last night." He places soft kisses around her belly button.

"Nope, not one complaint" she sighs blissfully. Anticipating.

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Mommy, I'm hungwy."

They looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Ok honey, we'll be right out." she calls out, hurriedly getting up and dressed. She found his sweatpants and threw it his way.

Shaking his head and chuckling "Damn. I've got to teach that kid about timing."

On the front porch, Marilyn tugs McG's hand. "Are you sure this is the right time?" Do we just go in with you or wait for you outside?"

Stroking her shoulders, McG gives her a reassuring smile. "My mom loves kids. My mom will adore you ok. It's gonna be great."

He opens the front door with Marilyn and JJ in each hand and calls out. "Mom, you home?"

A startled cry was heard from the closed bedroom "Joseph? Joseph is that you?"

He opens the door, goes in alone to see her mom already crying. She hugs him tightly "Oh thank goodness. You're home son. I missed you so much."

"I miss you too Mom. You good? You've been drinking your vitamins and all that?"

"Yes mother hen. I'm good" she says

"Ok. Stay here." He goes out and returns with Marilyn. "Mom, I'd like you to meet someone…"

"Martha?"

"Marilyn?"

Both women spoke at the same time. He looks at her mom and then back to Marilyn.

"You two know each other?" asks a puzzled McG

Feeling emotional, Marilyn can't help to let some tears fall and hug Martha. "She's the nurse on duty when I gave birth. She's the one who help me survived."

"Ooh child, you had the very strong will to survive and live for you and your son. By the way, how is he?" She wipes away Marilyn tears. "Wait, how do you two know each other?" she asks her son.

Marilyn got JJ and waited nervously for Martha's reaction.

McG saw his mom eyes went wide with recognition. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my good Lord!" The tone of her voice goes up a notch with each word.

"Joseph! Joseph Alexander McGuire, you mean…you mean?" she looks back and forth to Marilyn and McG, heavily breathing as if she just ran a marathon.

Martha can't believe it. "I helped delivered my own grandson?" Her question laced with hope.

Marilyn nods. Martha's face lights up with pure joy.

"Oh come here my beautiful boy." Martha kneels and gathers JJ into a tight embrace.

"We owe you our life." Marilyn declares.

Looking up at Marilyn "Nonsense, you don't owe me anything."

"I asked about you at the hospital but they said you retired already and was on your way to a cruise."

"That's right. I went on cruise immediately after. It was Joseph's gift. It was my last day. I wasn't even supposed to be there at the ER at that time because I'm already off duty and there was a party thrown for my benefit at the 3rd floor." she recalls.

"But then I remember seeing you being wheeled in and you were crying for anyone to help save your baby. I don't know what made me move then but I'm very glad I did .Now I see the purpose. God works in mysterious ways. Thank the Lord! God is good! Everything happens for a reason. We are blessed." Martha says.

McG picks up JJ and envelops them all in a group hug.

Martha begged off going to the amusement park with them that afternoon. She had all the excitement she can handle for the day. McG placed JJ around his shoulders and roamed around the park. Marilyn asked JJ what he wanted to do.

JJ excitedly pointed out to the bumper cars. Father and son in one car and they chased Marilyn in the tracks. After that, he points out to the arcades. He wants the grand prize - the giant stuffed toy.

"Daddy, can you pwese?" he begs.

McG realizes that his heart flutters every time JJ calls him Daddy.

The attendant proceeds to explain the game to McG "You get 3 tries to knock this plastic bottle tower using this air gun with you standing by that marker. " He points out to where the marker is placed a few feet away and proceeds to give him 3 pellets.

Shaking his head, McG gave back the other two pellets. "I only need one." he says to the attendant.

Confident, he gives a wink to Marilyn and flashes a smile worthy of a toothpaste commercial. She blushes.

The sergeant took his aim and true enough, the tower collapses in one try. JJ jumps into his father's arms. "Yes, daddy win" The attendant gives JJ his prize.

"That was hot." she leans in whispering in his ears.

"You think so huh? Wait til you see me in uniform. Full geared." his voice low.

"Nope, I rather prefer you not uniformed at all."

Cupping JJ's little ears and grinning mischievously "I can do naked."

"Shush, let's go home before we scandalize the people here." Blushing like a schoolgirl. That's seems a given every time she's with Joseph.


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you're still with me as the story progresses.

Thank you for all the feedbacks.

Much Obliged,

Abby

 **Chapter 6**

The following days, they fall into a routine. They prepare and eat breakfast together. He drives them to and from daycare and school. Also, JJ is over the moon when he introduces Joseph to his friends as his daddy.

One morning after he dropped them off, McG was surprised to see his mom waiting at the front porch. He immediately went out of the car.

"Mom, you good? Everything ok?" He's using that medic voice again.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Can't a mother just visit his son?"

"Of course you can, I just didn't realize you know where Marilyn lives." He opens the door and they went inside.

"I didn't. I ran into Lorena Jenkins. She told me." she explains. McG just nods. That made sense.

"It's so nice to see you son as a family man. I'd never thought I'd see the day."

"Well to be honest Mom, neither did I. But ever since I've met Marilyn, we had this strong connection. After 3 years, the connection still there. It's stronger even more now that we have JJ. I don't believe at love at first sight but I don't have any other explanation for it. She is different. Good different."

"I'm so happy for you Joseph."

"Thanks Mom. I'm very happy. I'm actually glad you stopped by. Saves me the trip. I need to ask some favors."

"Of course, anything I can do."

"Can you find out from the hospital, how I can get my name in JJ's birth certificate and how to expedite it? She mentioned that she didn't put my name at that time because she didn't know how I feel about kids. I need to put my name in there ASAP."

"Sure, I'll check and let you know. Anything else?"

"Yes, one more…"

Marilyn was surprised to see McG and JJ at the steps of the school both with hydrangeas in their hands.

"Hi beautiful" the medic says.

"Hi betiful" JJ mimics.

"Aw, such handsome men waiting for me. Thank you. These are beautiful." she gets the flowers and kisses JJ and then McG.

McG opens the passenger side and places JJ in the car seat while Marilyn slides in front.

"We have a surprise for you." he announces

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

"Fishing!" JJ exclaims

"We're going to the lake to have a picnic and maybe do some fishing" explains McG

"But it's already late afternoon and it's a school night" she replies

"Yeah, I want to watch the sunset." he says simply.

She thought about it for a moment then made a decision. She talks to JJ "Honey, I'm sorry we can't go fishing today. It's already too late in the afternoon. Maybe we could do it this weekend. Okay honey."

"Yes, mommy" he answers disappointment shown on his little face.

She looks at McG who is silent and, looks disappointed too but just continued on driving. She then realized that he wants to do all of these things because in a couple of days he will be leaving. Leaning in,"If you want to have a picnic and still see the sunset by the lake, maybe we can check if your mom can watch JJ while we do that."

"I want to do that as a family, but I get it. It's a school night and I should have considered it before saying the plans to JJ."

He looks at the rear view mirror "Sorry buddy."

"It's ok daddy, mommy kno best" JJ replies

"See, told you he's intelligent" she whispers to him trying to lighten up the mood.

They picked up Martha who's gladly agrees to babysit for them at Marilyn's house.

On their way to the lake, McG apologizes again for the blunder earlier. "I'm really sorry about that. My parenting skills before this were zero."

"It's all right to make mistakes Joseph, I make a lot of those too. "

"You're a good mother Mari. You take good care of JJ."

"Thank you Joseph. That means a lot. You're a good father too. The past few days with JJ are amazing. It makes me love you… "

The impact was instant. The truck came out of nowhere. The car spins. Metal scrapes the road. He slams the breaks. They hit a tree. Broken glasses were everywhere. Inside they were like the crash test dummies.

He wakes up after a few minutes. He's disoriented. Dizzy. He felt something wet in his hands. Blood. His head is pounding. He quickly looks to his right. Mari! She is slumped by the door. Blood trickles down her arm.

He calls out. "Mari babe, talk to me." She's unresponsive.

He hears faint sounds of sirens. He hopes that it's an ambulance and not just ringing in his ears.

He unclasps his seatbelt and turns his body slowly. His ankles hurt. Everything hurts. He winces in pain. He reaches for her face. She feels cold. "NO, NO, NO" he screams. His adrenaline spikes. His training kicks in. He checks both her wrist for her pulse. He can't find one. He pushes her hair. His tears fell when he saw a big chunk of glass imbedded in her neck. He knows he can't touch it because if he did, she's bleed out and any chance of her survival goes out the window. He unfastens her seatbelt lowers her seat carefully and started to do CPR. "Come on babe, breathe, please breathe. I need you to breathe."

The sounds of sirens are closing in, the headlights of ambulance, fire truck, and police cars illuminate the night. Fire fighters are rushing trying to open mangled car doors. He continues with the CPR. He pinches her nose and blew a breath into her mouth. Still unresponsive.

"Mari please don't leave me. Please Mari I love you." he cries.

The first responder got to him and reaches for his arms. "Sir, I'm going to help you. You need to calm down ok."

"Help _he_ r first, _Her_. _First._ She's the one important. Please. Mari. Get to her first." he shouts repeatedly until he feels a needle puncture his skin and everything fades away…

He woke up in a cold sweat, bolting upright, gasping for breath. "Hey hey slow down, breathe, Inhale. Exhale. Breathe. You're okay Joseph. Just breathe." Marilyn says softly.

He kisses her and wraps his arms around her tightly then buries his face into her chest. "Marilyn! Mari babe. Thank God! I have the most horrible dream. We were in a car accident…"

"Slow down, breathe." she says trying to calm him down.

"You had no pulse. I kept shouting at the medics to tend to you first. They weren't listening!" He cups her beautiful face.

"You're more important. _You._ I don't know what I'll do if I lose you. I love you. God Mari! Don't ever leave me." he sobs in the curve of her neck.

She gathers his face, stroking his scruffy jaw and looks directly into his eyes. "Joseph Alexander McGuire, truth be told, I have fallen for you from the start. You'll always have a part of me, wherever you are. I love you and JJ always. Remember that."

She kisses him softly on the lips and placing a quick one by his beating heart then starts to disengage from his embrace.

"Wait, what are you doing? Where are you going?"

"It's time." a solemn voice came out of nowhere _. A familiar voice._

He looks at the direction of where the voice came from, not comprehending what was happening. "Elijah? E? What? No! No! No! Wait!"

They're fading.

He wants to stand up but his arms and legs felt like they were shackled. He screams "Stop! Mari, please I'm coming with you. Mari! Mari!"

The first responder shouts to his partner, "Get us there faster. His stats are dropping! Damn it! We're losing him…"


	7. Chapter 7

Appreciate the feedbacks.

Much Obliged,

Abby

 **Chapter 7**

 _At the DIA headquarters_

Patricia is finalizing her report on the quick backup support and logistics job performed by Dalton's team in Canada. The phone rings and she picks it up absentmindedly continuing to type in her laptop. "This is Patricia."

What was said on the other line made her stop what she was typing and grip the phone.

" _When?"_

" _Where?"_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Ok, thank you. I will inform my team."_

She drops everything and hurriedly walks along the empty hallway. She went to Noah's station to ask the status of Dalton's flight back home to the base. "Noah, are they still in Canadian airspace?"

"Affirmative, they took off 20 minutes ago. Why? Is there a problem?" Noah inquires. Hannah listens in.

"Contact the pilot and instruct him to divert back the flight and go straight to Billings, Montana. Speak to Dalton to inform him the change of plans."

Hannah turns her seat "To where McG is?"

"Yes, he's in a car accident and is at Yellowstone Medical Center. He's currently in the ICU. Hannah, arrange for our transport."

Hannah's eyes widen and made the necessary calls.

The pilot calls for Dalton and hands him a headset. He puts it on immediately. "Go for Dalton."

"Captain, I instructed the pilot to turn around …"

"Noah, it's too late for your any of your last minute shopping requests. We took off 20 mikes ago." he jokes.

"This is different Cap. Your team needs to get to Yellowstone Medical Center immediately." Noah says with complete seriousness.

"Yellowstone?" he repeats questioningly then connecting the dots. "What happened to McG?" Amir, Jaz and Preach ears all perks up hearing Dalton's worried voice.

"He's in a car accident and currently in the ICU. That's all Patricia told us and what she knows at the moment. We'll meet you there."

"Copy that and Noah, any news, _any news at all_ , call me please."

"Roger that Cap." Noah disconnects the call and grabs his go bag.

-ooOOoo-

"JJ do you want more spaghetti?" Martha asks.

"Full!" JJ taps his tummy.

Martha places the plates to the sink and then one of the glasses slips from her hand shattering on the floor. "Oh my!" she gasps. "JJ, don't come in the kitchen ok, there's broken glass everywhere. I'm going to clean it up."

"Ok" he says getting the remote and opening the TV. The doorbell rang. "Me open" he shouts.

"No, wait for me, don't open the door." she says hurrying up to the living room. JJ already opened it and she was startled to see a police officer she knows was there standing beside JJ.

"Camille? What are you doing here?" she asks.

The police office was surprised to see her there too. "Mrs. McGuire…uhm… how do you know Marilyn Smith?"

"She and my son Joseph are dating." Martha replies.

The policewoman nods. She came closer and spoke in a low voice and threaded lightly "Actually Mrs. McGuire… you're my next stop. Your son has been in an accident together with Ms. Smith. I need you to come to the hospital with me."

"Oh My God! Are they ok?" she says gasping for breath, eyes wide with panic.

Camille held Martha's hands to support her and tries to calm her down "Mrs. McGuire, I think it's best if I take you and the kid both to the hospital now… Please come with me."

"Yes, yes of course. JJ, come sweetheart, we need to go." She gathers her purse, house keys, and grabs JJ's backpack. She looks around the apartment and closes the door. JJ puts his hands on hers and together they rode the police car.

-ooOOoo-

Team arrived at Yellowstone Medical Center and searched for the ICU. They found him attached to several machines and a breathing tube. A nurse approached them. "Are you with Sgt. McGuire's unit?"

"Yes. I'm his Commanding Officer Adam Dalton. Can you tell us what happened?"

"The car was hit by a truck. Truck driver fell asleep on the wheel and lost control of his rig. Sgt. McGuire is stable for now. The medic who brought him in said his heart stopped for a minute or two during transport. He hasn't regain consciousness yet and the next 24-36 hours is crucial. If you have any further questions about his condition, you may speak with the doctor on duty. "

Seeing him at the hospital bed for the first time, Jaz gasps and then looks up at ceiling, not blinking so her tears won't fall. Jaz tries not to be emotional but when it comes to _her guys_ , the ones she considers _her family_ , that resolve breaks easily. Preach places an arm around her and hugs her.

"Also, here are his personal items." The nurse hands Dalton McG's dog tags and the small pouch. "These are the things found in his pockets. I didn't want it misplaced so I put it all in a small bag. Can you make sure him or his family gets it?"

Dalton, still taking in what the nurse said about his condition, simply nods.

"Thank you all for your service." The nurse lowers her heads and leaves.

Dalton peers through the small pouch. He sees a watch, wallet, necklace and a small velvet box. As soon as sees it, he can't help himself utter the expletive word "Fuck!"

Amir curious what's Top holding onto to garner that reaction from his CO. He closes the gap between them, looks at Dalton's hand, realizing what Top was holding, he too takes a deep breath and says "Damn!"

Jaz got the box from Adam's hand and opens it. The simple yet elegant engagement ring sparkles. "He's going to propose?" Jaz asks sadly.

"He truly fell in love. All those wasted time." Preach shakes his head. "This is a lesson for all of us. To say our feelings when we are sure of it, for tomorrow is never a guarantee."

Dalton and Jaz gazes met for a moment but they remained silent.

Preach continues on "He's going to need us all when he wakes up."

Amir agrees. He grips one of McG's hands, silently hoping he feels their presence.

A few minutes later Patricia, Noah, and Hannah all arrive into the waiting room.

"Has he awaken yet?" Patricia asks Dalton. Dalton shakes his head in reply. They all sat quietly in one portion of the ICU waiting room.

"You guys want coffee or soda? I'll head out to the cafeteria to get some." Noah offers. All voted coffee. Preach went with him.

Mrs. Martha McGuire arrived at the hospital earlier but had to stay at the emergency room due to elevated blood pressure. As soon as the medicine they gave her worked and her BP normalized, she was allowed to go up to the ICU wing with JJ in tow. She looks frazzled. She recognizes Adam immediately. "Where's Joseph? Where's my son?"

Dalton met her halfway and guides her to the ICU room. She steels herself before entering the room. "Please lookout for him for a few minutes." She places JJ's hands into Dalton's big ones. She slides the door and closes it immediately but her sobs can be heard.

Dalton leads JJ to where the team gathers a few feet away. All of them stared at the kid.

JJ sits down and pulls out a Lego set from his backpack. He started playing, oblivious to what's happening around him.

"Hi, my name is Adam. What's yours?"

"JJ" he says but continues to build blocks.

Preach and Noah arrives with the coffees . Both with questioning eyes and curiously staring at the new addition to their circle.

Preach sat down next to JJ. "Hey, what you got there buddy?" JJ looks at him but didn't answer and showed him a Lego Superman.

Noah tries to give him food. "You want some water or soda? I can get you some. Or maybe try some pork rinds? They're tasty." He held a bag of pork rinds to entice him.

"Never tawk or cept food from stwanges." JJ replies.

Jaz nods. "That's good. Your Mommy taught you that? "

As if the word _mommy_ triggers his memory, JJ starts to cry "I wan my mommy! I wan my mommy! Where mommy? " Hannah reaches out to JJ to try to comfort him.

Before anyone else could speak, Martha comes from the room out and tries to shut it quickly but not before JJ sees McG with all the bruises, bandages and tubes attached to his body.

His eyes widen in recognition and he screams "Daddy!" He drops the Legos and went straight inside to the bed crying… reaching for his daddy's hand. "Wate up daddy. Wate up!"

Everyone was stunned. McG didn't inform anyone of anything yet other than he arrived there safely, he's enjoying his time off, and will have some news once he gets back. The engagement and the kid must be part of that news.

Martha gathers JJ into her arms. He's still crying, still reaching for his father's hand, still calling for his daddy to wake up.

Multiple alarms started beeping consistently and loudly. Monitors going berserk… "Code Blue" a nurse shouts.

They all watched as doctors rush into McG's room. "Start compressions….Clear!"


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Bravers!

I apologize for taking so looooong on updating this chapter. Work was a mess for some time now however things are looking up.

Hope all of you are doing great and whatever holiday you are celebrating this season, I hope it will be filled with happy memories and you have your love ones beside you!

Stay safe, warm and cozy :)

Happy 2019!

Much Obliged,

Abby

Chapter 8

 _Two weeks after..._

It was a gloomy day for a funeral. It's as if the sky knows they lost a good one.

As the pallbearer offloads the casket from the hearse, Dalton insisted that he, Preach, Amir and Noah carry it as they enter the cemetery.

It's what McG would've wanted.

It's what he would want to do for himself if he was able to.

Friends and co-workers gathered around listening to the preacher say the last rites. They threw white roses and bid their final farewell.

Preach looks at McG. He was just released from the hospital earlier that morning. Physically he is ok now though he is using a cane because his ankle is still in a cast. There's no permanent damage. His bruises start to fade and his wounds begin to heal. Emotionally, that's another story.

As the casket is being slowly lowered to the ground, McG feels that his heart slowly sinks along with it.

He grips on his cane hard. He felt movement on his other hand as JJ held on his and the kid leans forward. JJ hands him one of the hydrangeas on his hand before kissing and tossing his on the coffin below ground.

Martha got JJ's hand and informed her son that they will be returning to Marilyn's house for tea and sandwiches. She kisses McG's cheek and requests him to go there after. McG absentmindedly just nodded.

People were starting to leave. They shook his hand, clapped his back and hugged him. He didn't acknowledge any of them. He didn't look any of them in the eye.

He just stood there stoically.

He hadn't felt it when the rain began pouring. He's getting soaked through but he doesn't feel the cold.

He doesn't know how long has he been standing there. He still had the hydrangeas in his hand. He brings the flowers to his lips and kisses the petals like JJ did.

Taking a deep breath and fighting back tears, he held out his hand, he stares at it, his mind wills his hand to drop the flowers but his hand won't open and let go. Instead, the hand crushes the stem.

He cries, gut wrenching cries. He stumbles down. The beautiful hydrangeas are now mudded. He threw away his cane.

He looks up the sky. He wants to scream but what left his lips were a soft broken hearted whisper of "Why?"

"Why did you have to die? Without you, I feel lost…" McG broke into sobs again.

He feels a hand grip his shoulder. He looks up. His eyes widen. _Top!_ He didn't realize he wasn't alone.

He turns around to see his whole team - Top, Jaz, Amir, Preach, Noah, Hannah and Patricia, still with him, also getting rained on.

"We're here for you brother." Preach says giving him back the cane. "We'll be with you for as long as you need".

He accepted the cane and silently nodded.

The rain had stopped and McG was all cried out. He looked at the coffin last time more time and picked up the hydrangeas and tossed it in. "I love you Mari, always and forever babe."

-ooOOoo-

McG didn't want to go to Marilyn's house yet. He cannot handle anymore sympathties so he called his mom to assure her that he is okay, he is with the team and will be going home tomorrow. He talked to JJ and said goodnight.

He told his team, he's going home. They disbursed and went back to their hotel for the night.

Ok so he told a little white lie. He just wanted to be alone.

McG hopped into a cab and told the driver to just to drive around for a bit. He massaged his temples and closed his eyes trying to find a way to relax. When he opened his eyes, he sees the same bar where he met Marilyn. He told the driver to stop and paid him off. As soon as he went inside, flashes of Mari sitting alone at the bar crossed his mind.

He sat in the farthest stool so no one would bother or engage him in a conversion. He ordered whiskey neat and told bartender to start a tab. While the bartender poured him a glass, he just told him to leave the bottle.

This bar changed his life. He reminisces, savoring his drink and his memories of Mari. Her laughter, the way she blushed, the way she danced, the way she easily got him and his quirks. It was… magical! Cheesy but true. He's starting to pour himself another glass when a woman's voice interrupts "That's enough."

He swiveled his seat. "Jaz?! Uhm, what are you doing here?" He looked around, it seems she's alone. "Where are the guys?"

Instead of answering him, Jaz sat next to him and asks her own question. "What are _you_ doing here? You told us you're going home and looking at the contents of this bottle, you already have more than plenty."

"The bottle was half full Jaz. I've only had 1 glass. I'm not driving anytime soon so I'm good." he said defensively.

She capped the bottle and signaled for the bartender to put it away.

McG's shoulders slumped and he felt bad that Jaz knew he lied. He started to explain. "To be honest, I just couldn't go home while people are still there saying "I'm sorry for your loss" or whatever over and over. _Wait!_ How _did_ you know I'd be here? Did you go to the house?" McG's pulse starts to quicken as he is suddenly concerned that his mother would be worried about him.

"Relax. I didn't go to your house. I was at the hotel sipping my tea and I had this strangest feeling came over me. When you told us that you were going home, I wanted to believe you but deep in my gut said you would not be doing that. So I sneaked out of the hotel and started taking a peak at the bars. This is my fourth try."

"What?!" he gasps.

McG didn't like the thought of Jaz going from one bar to another alone on his behalf plus the fact she didn't tell anyone where she's going. "Why did you sneak out? Top would freak out if he checked on you and you're not there. Then Top would kill me if he knows I'm the reason you're out at night bar hopping."

"Don't be such a drama queen McG! Would you rather I told them I had a hunch and then all of us storm the bars like it's a rescue mission?" Eyebrows raised, she crosses her arms but not really waiting for a reply because she already knew his answer.

She puts her hand in his shoulder and squeezed gently. "Joe, let me worry about Top. Come on, I'll take you home or to the hotel. You can bunk with Amir, it's your choice but I'm not leaving here without you. You'll sleep it off. Tomorrow we can talk more okay? " Jaz signaled the bartender again for McG to settle his bill.

Jaz called an Uber, she made the driver wait, helping McG to the door and kissing his cheek and hugging him goodnight. He did the same to her and only when he was inside the house, he saw Jaz wave and the car leave.

-ooOOOoo-

He took a deep breath and soon as he opened the door to Marilyn's apartment, he saw the picture frame Marilyn placed on the mantle. It was a picture of them before going to the amusement park. All smiles. Feels like a lifetime ago. He touched her photo, and carefully placed it back.

With a slight limp, he checked on his mom and JJ to see them both sleeping soundly in their respective rooms. _I wish I could sleep tonight._

He goes to kitchen and gets the whiskey from the cupboard. He proceeded to their bedroom and immediately as he opened the door, he catches her scent. The room was untouched. Her nightgown was still at the sofa near the bed. He walks towards the bed and fell on it. With the whiskey bottle in one hand, he uses his other hand to get her pillow and embraced it for a while. Then he uncaps the bottle. _Just a little more so I could sleep_ he said to himself as he brings the bottle to his lips.

"Daddy… daddy" JJ screams.

. "JJ!" McG bolts upright from the bed as he hears his son's voice calling him, his whiskey forgotten as it fell, the carpet soaking the liquid.

He found him standing by his bed with his big stuffed bear in his hands. "JJ, buddy you okay?" he asks.

"I wet the bed. I'm sowy" He is wiping his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll change the bedding tomorrow. You want to sleep beside me?"

JJ nods and climbs the bed. He lays his head on McG's arms and spoke lowly "I had a dweam."

McG stilled. He's so full of himself he didn't think that JJ could be hurting and confused as well. _Does he understand that his mom is not coming back? What does one usually say to a kid when these things happen? I'm not trained for this._ He closed his eyes and prayed he says the right thing. _I've got a lot to learn._

He took a deep breath _._ "JJ, it's normal to have bad dreams but it's important to remember that it's not real ok?"

JJ shook his head "Not bad Daddy. I saw Mommy... She's sparkles … very betiful. She kist n hugs me here." The kid points to his heart.

"Well then…" McG was at a loss. He starts to stroke JJ's arm gently.

Before JJ managed to fall back into slumber, he murmured "Mommy said you stop sad, not dwink."

He stilled at his son's word. _Had he heard that right?_ _I mean he couldn't have possibly known…he's just a kid._

Trying to recall what JJ said earlier, where his mom placed the kiss… in his heart.

 _Like what she did when I felt she said goodbye to me…when she said she'll be with us always._

 _This must be one of those unexplainable things. Those you wouldn't have thought possible unless it happens to you._

Maybe it's the alcohol, maybe his medicines combined with the alcohol making him loopy. Yeah, probably going crazy but right now, he didn't care.

 _Alright, if dreaming is a way to connect to you Mari, help me sleep babe._ He closes his eyes and hopes for sleep to come to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Bravers! I hope you enjoy the continuation.

Happy New Year!

Much Obliged,

Abby

Chapter 9

As he dreaded, he's wide awake. He never had problems sleeping before. In fact, Jaz said that he was the heaviest sleeper amongst them. He tried to sleep. He really did try, even for a short nap, if only to see if he can dream of Mari. He gave it a good hour before deciding to get up and look for something to do.

He checked on JJ who is thankfully sleeping soundly. He kissed his forehead and pulled up the blanket tucking him in securely. On the way to the bathroom, he sees the now empty whiskey bottle, picks it up and stares at it for a moment. He hung his head low then put the bottle in the trash bin.

He opened the faucet and splashed water on his face. He saw his reflection on the mirror. Puffy, bloodshot eyes stared back at him. He ran his hand over his unkempt beard. He lost weight and as if on cue, his stomach made a rumbling sound. He hasn't eaten since being released from the hospital yesterday and he doesn't have to be a medic to know that that is not good.

He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He was slightly taken aback by the amount of food in containers. _Ah, from neighbors and friends._

He wanted something light. He found one container with bite-sized club house sandwiches, got that out and started the coffee.

He opened cupboards and drawers and, got plate, utensils and his mug when his mother called out.

"Joseph, honey, you ok? It's 3:30 in the morning."

"Sorry Mom, didn't mean to wake you. I couldn't sleep and I was hungry so I raided the fridge."

"It's fine, I'm usually up at 4:30 anyways . Do you like some company?"

"Yeah Mom, sit, I'll get you a cup."

He poured the coffee and placed the sandwiches in their plates. They ate quietly and he knows that his mom is just waiting for him to open up. After finishing the last bite and his coffee, Martha was done as well. He placed the dishes at the sink and turned around.

"Mom, first off, I never really thanked you yet for whole heartedly accepting Mari and JJ." He got closer and hugged his mom tightly " …for taking care of him while I was in the hospital…for organizing Mari's funeral arrangements… It's my responsibilities but I… "

Martha stopped him "No need to thank me. I would help you in any way I could. You're my son and I love you. I love Mari too even in such a short span of time, you could tell she's a good woman and she gave you JJ. I won't press you for a decision but whatever you decide, I'll help you."

His mom has been and always will be his rock. He wishes that he will be the same kind of parent to JJ now that he will be a single parent as well. The thought brought up some anxiety issues. He needed to clear his head.

"I love you too Mom and thanks again." He kisses her forehead. "I'm going out for an early walk. Do you mind looking out for JJ? "

There was reluctant shown on her face but decided to trust him to know his limitations. "Alright, just take it easy. I can fix JJ's breakfast if he wakes up early."

-OOO-

Changing into a hoodie and sweatpants, he got his cane and walked out the door. It is 4:30 am, still dark and a cold breeze greeted him. There was a park nearby and he decided to go there. He was zipping his jacket when he had this inkling that someone is watching him. He wasn't alone. Turning around, his eyes widen in recognition.

"Jesus Jaz!" he felt for his heart making sure it's still inside his body. "You popping everywhere Ninja!" blowing a deep breath.

Jaz grimaced a bit and tapped his back as if trying to calm him. "Sorry, I thought you noticed me. I wasn't trying to be quiet."

"What are you doing here this early? Wait, did you sneak out again? Where's Top?" he drilled her with questions looking around.

"He's still sleeping when I left him. I left a note this time so he wouldn't go all nuclear on me."

He shook his head. "I told you sneaking will get you in trouble."

"It's nothing I can't handle." giving him a small shrug and a knowing smirk. "I noticed the park last night when I took you home. Figured I'd do some jogging and checkup on you after. Two birds, one stone."

"Well, no jogging for me but I can do some light walking."

They walked leisurely and found the swings. They sat quietly for a bit and Jaz took the opportunity to study McG. She is worried about him. She wants to see the old always happy McG but she knows it will take time.

He's looking up in the sky, staring. She remembered when he arrived to join her mission in Dubai, he was telling her that he'd met a wonderful woman back in Montana. Before they could get into specifics, the mission got in the way and the topic was never opened up again.

Jaz decided to break the silence and threaded carefully. "I remember your face when you told me about meeting her. Your face lit up. I'm sad that I didn't get to meet her."

McG slowly nodded. "I'm thinking you would have been friends with her. Probably, she gonna ask you to keep me in tow." He looked like he wanted to say more but stopped himself and remained quiet.

Jaz sighed heavily then put up a smile. She reached out and held his hand. "I'm sure we would have been great friends. I know it's hard now, but when you're ready and want to talk about her more, I'll be here, okay?"

"Thanks Jaz." he simply said but gripped her hand tightly for a moment.

Swinging gently, they watch the sunrise slowly brightening the dark sky, putting colorful rays amongst the clouds. Both of them silently hoping for better days to come.

-OOO-

Director Campbell, Hannah and Noah had to go back to DC but the team stayed behind. Earlier in the day before Jaz returned to the hotel, she told him about the plans to meet up for dinner.

McG was glad that the mood wasn't somber or dull. He got updates from what the team did in the last two weeks.

Also, Preach was telling him about the time Adam was mistaken for a Canadian actor/model in their recently concluded mission.

"We met with the Canadian MPs and they assigned us to a coffee shop. Jaz and Amir were in the building across on overwatch. Top and I started to scan the perimeter when suddenly a bunch of girls, women were screaming and swarming him. I thought it was a diversion of some sorts or our covers were blown. Top's being pulled left and right. They were asking, no rather _screaming_ for photos and authographs. Some are even trying to kiss him, jumping on him and all I can think of was to tell Amir to make sure Jaz doesn't shoot anyone."

"It's those aviator shades and the beard that makes Top look like him. I know, I googled it." Amir playfully chimes in.

He finds himself nodding and smiling along with the team because of Preach and Amir's animated story telling. It was his first smile in a while... and now he feels guilty so he wiped the smile from his face.

Top noticed the sudden change in his demeanor and pulled him to the side.

"You ok man?" Top asks gripping his shoulder.

"Yeah, I just feel I shouldn't be smiling. Not yet. Damn I miss her Top. I only had 13 days with her but in those 13 days she filled my life with happiness and love. I planned to propose to her on the lake. I wanted you guys to meet her and all of you would understand why I'm crazy about this woman. " McG lowers his head down, his voice slightly cracking up.

"I'm sure the team and I would have loved her too. She must've been an amazing woman. You're lucky to have love even in the short time that you were together. She also raised this equally amazing kid so she's already good in my book."

"I know that I need to decide soon. I need to get back to the team…"

"About that, Director Campbell and I talked, we've agreed to give you the time you need to mourn, to settle what needs to be done and of course JJ. So no rush."

 _No rush? Is that a good thing?_ He hesitated for a moment then replied "Thanks Top, I think I won't need much, I have used most of my vacation days already. I need to get back in action, I need to get busy."

He wanted to say more but he's exhausted. Top let it go for now but reminded him that he will need a clearance from Dr. Martin for him to be able to rejoin the team.

He'll need to convince the doctor and basically everyone that he is fine. How he'll do that is tomorrow's problem.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

McG went inside the DIA building and looked for the floor where the office of Dr. Martin is located. He needed the clearance. He hadn't done anything like this before but per Jaz and Adam, he's a nice guy so he didn't need to be nervous. The receptionist ushered him in and he saw the doctor seated on his desk.

"Dr. Martin, I'm not really sure why I need clearance from you since I didn't suffer from work related traumas you could do me a great favor of signing on the dotted line so I can be with my unit." he tossed the folder, pushed it in front of the doctor and sat in front of him

The doctor has been briefed about the current situation and too bad Dr. Martin sees through his façade. "The problem Sergeant is how you phrased that - work related."

McG just shrugged.

"Any nightmares?" the doctor pressed.

"Nightmares? You mean aside from my new reality?" He was trying to act nonchalant. "None whatsoever."

Dr. Martin leaned back and spoke lightly. "You have survivor's guilt."

McG shook his head. "Nah doc, this is just guilt. Pure 100% guilt. Cause this…this isn't surviving. This is dying…only very slowly…" he looks down at his hands. Dr. Martin remained silent.

The medic then blew out some air. "I should have never answered her letter. Let her think I did not receive it. She would still be alive and with JJ."

Dr. Martin felt sympathetic but he didn't interrupt hoping McG lets it all out.

"I mean I fucked up. If I haven't set up that stupid picnic, we would have been at home watching tv with JJ. I mean, she was a good mother. Her instincts were so good. So good in fact, that she said JJ should not go with us. I was bummed about that because I was planning on proposing and I wanted my son to be there too. She put her foot down and said JJ can't go because it's a school night. If she didn't, _if she didn't_ …if she didn't I might be burying my son next to her." He tried to casually swipe off a fallen tear.

"Our car was hit from where they were sitting. I saw the pictures from the investigation the insurance company forwarded to me. The child car seat was crushed. I don't know how to talk to my son. I don't know how to start making up for what he lost." He put his head down and tried to compose himself.

Dr. Martin stood up and was by his side. "Joseph, you can do this. You're not the first person to be doing it alone. He already lost his mother. Don't let him lose you too. I recommend that you take the time off and spend time with him. He needs you now. Come back in 2 months and we'll see. "

"No. With all due respect Dr. Martin, Deputy Director Campbell reported for work 10 days after she buried her son. I can do the same."

"Director Campbell somehow knew that injury or death is a more likely probability when her son enlisted. You, however, never had that preparation." he reasoned.

"We all grieve differently Dr…"

"I agree.' Dr. Martin interrupts him. "I only wanted for you to take some time off, be with your family."

"I already talked to my mother about JJ. She gladly agreed to be the primary caretaker while I finish this tour. I don't like unfinished business so I'll see this one all the way through. I need to be with my team."

Seeing the determination in McG's eyes, Dr. Martin conceded and said that he will talk with Dalton and Director Campbell and will give his report in a day or two.

Leaving the doctor's office, McG felt good inside that he something finally went his way. He will be with his team soon. As he alighted from the parking lot elevator, he saw a woman in a red coat was standing beside where he'd parked the car. Deputy Director Campbell. She stood by his car, waiting for him. She slightly nods her head in acknowledgement.

 _I guess there's no evading her now._

He makes his long walk to his car. His mind starts to work overtime, his heart beat faster.

 _Is she here to tell me that the temporary medic she put in my place was jelling well with the team...that she's sorry she witnessed by breakdown firsthand…and that she cannot have someone that weak in her team?...That I'm permanently off my team and she cannot give me even a desk job because I seem unstable…Well…wait…am I ready to lose my team as well?_

 _Might as well, rip it like a band aid Joseph._

He took a deep breath and acknowledged her and tried to smile. "Afternoon ma'am. Sorry are we supposed to meet up? I just got out of Dr. Martin's office…"

Patricia gave him a friendly smile back. "I know. He called me the moment you left his office. How are you Joseph?"

"I'm fine ma'am. As you can see, the cast is off and there were no permanent damage. I forwarded Noah the medical clearance I got from the hospital. I'm eager to rejoin the team. "

Patricia smiled and nodded. "That's good. Walk with me."

They went to the coffee shop around the corner and Patricia got them both black coffee and a corner booth.

They sipped on their coffees quietly which put McG on edge.

Patricia studied him for a bit and started "Dealing with a loss is very hard…"

McG was immediately on the defense. He ran his fingers through his hair and replied "With all due respect ma'am, I will tell you what I told Dr. Martin. We all heal and cope differently. You yourself came to work after…"

Patricia put her hand on McG's hand to settle him. "This is not a contest of who can heal faster Joseph. I'm not here to judge you. I am here as a friend and to tell you that it's okay to cry. Let it out. Be angry. Don't keep it bottled up inside you. You have to let it out or it would become poison inside you. It is normal and necessary. If you don't grieve, you don't heal."

McG was silent but he nodded. Patricia continued on "Crying at the cemetery was the first true emotion you've shown Joseph. Accepting it is part of healing."

Patricia continued to grip on McG's hand. "What are your plans?"

"For now, I need to be with my team. I need to be focused on something. My mom happily volunteered to take care of JJ until I finish this tour. If my spot on the team is still available, I will ride out the last 4 months and then I will retire from active duty. By then JJ will start school and I have to focus on him."

They both stood up and had a quick hug. "I'm sad that you'll be leaving us but I understand and respect your decision. Your spot on the team is still yours Joseph. We'll just wait for the paper works and you can rejoin the team. Anytime that you need to talk Joseph, about work or your family, I hope you know that you can call me as I'm sure any of your teammates are."

McG appreciated the support and felt lighthearted after their talk. He knows that it's going to be an uphill battle but confident that with the people around him, he can power thru for JJ.

-OOO-

After 9 months

McG was preparing scrambled eggs and toast for JJ's breakfast. The doorbell rang and JJ yelled that he'll be the one to open it. An excited scream was heard from the living room.

"Oooh puppy! Daddy come quick! There's a puppy! and oh, Uncle Top is here too!" he said as an afterthought.

Top gave the puppy to JJ and hugged McG. "Nice to see you Joe. How you've been?"

McG tapped on Top's back. "I didn't know you'll be in town. We're good. How the hell are you? Is the rest of the team with you?"

"Nah they're still in DC, I took a personal day to see you."

McG stopped plating the eggs "Aww…I'm touched. You missed me Top." he teased. "Well, you look good man. Nice to see Jaz taking care of you."

Before Top can reply, JJ interrupted them with questions. "Uncle Top, what's your dog's name? He's pretty awesome."

Top kneeled down to JJ's level. "He doesn't have one yet, usually the one to adopt him gives him the name? Patton, our dog back at the base is his father. "

JJ continues to pet the dog. "Cool. Who will adopt him?"

Top looked up at McG and immediately McG understood. "What do you want to name him?"

JJ shrieked and gave him a hug "We can keep him dad? Please oh please."

"Yes, as long as you're gonna be the one to take care of him and not Grammy. Ok?"

The little boy jumped for joy. "His name is Bravo. C'me here Bravo. Good puppy".

With smiles on both their faces, McG and Top watched JJ try to teach Bravo how to fetch.

"Hey I heard you passed all the exams and trainings. Congrats man. I never had a doubt." Top pats McG's back.

"Yeah, thanks man. I start on Monday. I'll be stationed at Firehouse 44…"

"Surprise!" Jaz jumped out of nowhere and gave him a big hug. "Woah! Jazzy! Still like a freaking ninja!"

Director Campbell, Preach, Amir, Hannah, and Noah came in one by one to congratulate him. His mom was in on it as food trays where put on the table for an impromptu brunch celebration.

McG felt the love and support. He's thankful for all of them including Mari who he considers his and JJ's personal guardian angel.

New challenges will arise as he begins his new life as a firefighter.

Hello fellow Bravers,

Thank you to everyone who followed, liked and read this story. Sorry it took long. I was hoping to change the ending where McG could have both worlds by being in the team and still be a father who's physically there with JJ. But as I've said in my premise, the letter he received has shaken his life and altogether changed it.

Now McG as a firefighter…hmm…crossover fanfic with Chicago Fire or 9-1-1? Only in my crazy mind. Haha!

I have a Brave story or two that's in progress so hopefully there's still some interest in it.

Much obliged,

Abby


End file.
